Standing Up for Number One
by namelessfreak
Summary: When Albert goes too far harassing Irving, someone decides to intervene.


Standing Up for Number One

I was riding on my scooter around the neighborhood, when suddenly, I hear someone running nearby. I turn around to find Irving running to me out of breath.

"Irving?" I asked, confused, "What's going on, here?"

"My brother's harassing me again!" said Irving.

"You mean that tall blond guy with the black glasses?" I asked, suddenly remembering the guy who answered the door when we went to apologize to Irving.

"Yes." replied Irving, "I was on my way to Phineas and Ferb's with my camera and scrapbook, as usual, when suddenly, he showed up and ruined everything!"

"On purpose?" I said, "He makes fun of you for loving Phineas and Ferb, doesn't he?"

"Yes, exactly!" replied Irving, "He's such a jerk!"

"You don't say!" I said.

"Yeah, he thinks he's so cool, just because he knows a few ninja moves…" said Irving.

At first, I think this is just another typical thing with brothers and sisters, as I know from experience they don't always get along. But as time went by, Irving has been running to me a lot lately, complaining about whatever his brother did to annoy him. Sometimes, he even shows up in tears on our way to Phineas and Ferb's house. I feel so bad for him, that now, I think I should do something about this.

One morning, I am walking around, blowing crazy-looking bubbles, when suddenly, I hear shouting.

"Gimme back my camera, Albert!" one voice, probably Irving's, shouted.

"No way, Irving." the other voice, a deeper one, answered, "Your obsession has gone way too far. You're my little brother, so I'm doing this for your own good."

I hear struggling and walk further to find Irving and his brother, his name being Albert apparently, fighting over a camera. Albert swings a black chainlike thing in front of Irving. Irving pushes the chainlike thing out of his face and goes for his camera, when suddenly, his brother blocks him and shoves one of his hands in his face, while holding the camera with the other hand. He starts walking off with the camera, leaving a sulking Irving behind. I follow him and tap him on the back.

"Hey you!" I shouted.

He turns around, surprised, to see me with an annoyed expression on my face.

"Well, well, well." he said, "If it isn't the lanky little girl who came to apologize to my brother. Aren't you a little old to be spending so much time with him?"

That is when we both realize I am almost as tall as he is, which I guess makes me look older than I really am.

"Actually" I replied, "Irving and I are the same age."

"Sure you are…" he said sarcastically.

"Look, why don't you just give me the camera?" I asked.

"Make me." he said, "That is, if you're not ninja enough, which you are 'cause you're just a girl."

Furious at his stupid remark, I said "You did not just say that!"

Just like he did with Irving, he swings that black chain of his, making these ninja-like movements. Rolling my eyes, I simply flick at his side. Suddenly, he starts squealing like a little girl. I laugh at what I see, figuring he was probably pretending to be a tough guy just to dominate his little brother.

"You're such a crybaby." I mocked, "You can't even deal with a little pinch without screaming like a girl."

I reach for the camera sitting on the sidewalk next to him, but we both get our hands on it, starting a sort of tug-of-war. We both pull and pull on the little camera, struggling to get it out of the other's hands. He may have bigger, longer arms than mine, but my arms have been strengthened from years of playing that Guitar Hero game I've been playing when my parents weren't looking. Just when it seems Albert is going to win, I dig my foot in his leg, and pull harder. I pull hard enough to force the camera out of his hands and land on my bottom.

"Here you go, Irving." I said, standing up as I hand his camera to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" shouted Irving, as he gives me another tight hug.

"You're welcome." I replied, "I'd love to see your brother try to annoy you now…"


End file.
